


Well, Happy Easter

by TheJediAshCash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAshCash/pseuds/TheJediAshCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CATWS One Shot: After watching the man for weeks, a young girl decides the least she can do is bring him some left overs from Easter dinner, and maybe a bit of comfort too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Happy Easter

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my grandma has me wash dishes for Easter dinner and I'm having too many Bucky feels. This plot bunny crawled into my head and I couldn't help but write it. Please read and review.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but Katie.

The girl looked out from her window. She pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her blue eyes and glanced down at the man that had occupied the alley near her apartment building for the last two weeks. Her heart sank as she watched him tremble below the blue denim jacket.

Homeless people in Washington D.C. certainly weren't a novelty and it wasn't the first time that the twelve year had seen one. For some reason, this man pulled at her heartstrings more so than the others that she passed on a daily basis. Perhaps it was the lost look in his eyes, or the screaming nightmares she knew he had night after night.

"Katie?" her mother knocked on the door opening it. "Do you want to come down for dessert?"

The girl shook her head letting her hair fall in her face. "I think I had too much chocolate earlier, I don't really want dessert right now," she said thinking of the chocolate eggs she had consumed prior to Easter dinner. Her mother chuckled and nodded shutting the door.

Katie turned her eyes back to the brown hair man on the cracked ground on the streets. She sighed desperately thinking of a way to help him. Occasionally she would go into the alley and try to ask him if he needed anything, but he would always push himself against the wall and scream "no" over and over again or glare at her with his bloodshot and tired eyes.

Suddenly, she got an idea. Katie ran down the steps and rummaged in the closet for an extra Easter basket. She went into the kitchen and lined it with the paper towels and artificially colored grass. Her eyes darted into the living room to make sure that she went unseen by her family before she continued her work. Katie quickly spooned leftovers from Easter dinner into containers and placed them in the basket. She grabbed handfuls of chocolate eggs and jelly beans , placing them strategically in the basket. Blue eyes scanned the basket. Katie picked up the blue basket and took it to her room. Thinking carefully, she removed the brown stuffed bunny from her bed. Her aunt brought it for her earlier that day but she decided someone else might have a better use for it

Carefully, she walked down the steps of her apartment and out the door. A bit of wind blew through her hair and around the blue dress she wore. She walked into the alley as quietly as possible, hoping not to startle the man.

"H-hi," she said softly.

The man jerked up, his greasy hair falling in his face the jacket he covered himself with shifting to the ground. He was dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt that was stained and a pair of black pants. He looked at the girl and then to the basket nervously. He quickly pulled the jacket back over him, attempting to conceal his metal arm. His body began to tremble and Katie could visibly see him about to panic again. The twelve year old unsure of what to do and somewhat taken aback by the metal arm, set the basket on the ground where he could see the contents of it.

He looked at her still with nervousness and pressed himself further into the wall. Katie's face dropped at his reaction. The girl was far too young to understand the terrors that plagued him and why he screamed in the alley at night. She knelt on the ground next to the basket.

"Its food," she said removing the containers. "Leftovers from Easter dinner. Carrots, potatoes, macaroni and cheese, ham and fruit salad. I put some chocolate in there too," she said holding up each of the containers so he could see the contents of each.

Some of the panic left the man's eyes. He looked from the girl to the food and back to the girl. The kindness she was showing him was foreign to the man. He didn't understand it. He hadn't felt it for years.

"There's this too." She pulled out the brown bunny from the basket. "I hear you scream at night sometimes from my room."

He swallowed hard at her words thinking of the terrors that caused those screams.

"This might help. When I had bad dreams I slept with my stuffed poodle," she said quickly noticing the change in his body language. Katie packed everything back into the basket, putting the bunny on top. She stood up slowly, careful to not startle the man.

"Well happy Easter," she said before leaving the alley.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katie looked at her alarm clock.

2:30 am.

She groaned and slid out of bed . Her hands fumbled around in the bathroom attempting to fill a glass of water. She drank it slowly. When she finished, Katie walked over to her window sill. She peered down into the now dark alley. All she could make out, was several empty food containers, a glint of a wrapper from a chocolate egg, and the man wrapped up in his jacket with the bunny underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. Happy Easter to all and may the Bucky feels not destroy you. Again please read and review, constructive criticism would be nice. I was thinking of making a story surrounding my OC and Bucky/Winter, what do you guys think?


End file.
